Human Nature
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: A young boy looking for food during the apocalypse is attacked by some familiar-looking zombies and finds his will to survive tested by his love for his family. Two-shot, for the "This World Has Died, Hasn't It?" contest.


**Hello, everybody! It's PK2 here, with…a TWO-SHOT! Yes, yes, I know, this isn't Your Love is Music to My Heart. I will update that soon, because there ARE only three chapters left and all. (Sad realization, isn't it?) But, I NEED to upload this. Over the course of the past few weeks, I signed up for three contests. Well, this is my entry for one of them; the "This World Has Died, Hasn't It?" contest! So, let's get this going!**

 **Oh, yeah, and SSB is not my property. If it was, Wolf and a Namco character would have been in the July 31** **st** **update.**

Ness had to wonder why the others in his group had to leave him like this.

"This" being alone, in the middle of the forest, during the apocalypse, looking for food.

It was made worse by the fact that they had also sent the most annoying person in the world with him.

"N..n…Ness? I'm sc…sca…scared! Why couldn't I have gone with S..Shulk, Gano…Ganondorf , Chari…Charizard and Dr. Mar…Dr. Mario? MY BROTHERS ARE WITH THEM! I SHOULD BE WITH THEM! WAAAAAHHHHH!" Wendy wailed, grabbing onto Ness's shirt. Ness had to stifle a growl as he pulled Wendy off of him and motioned for them to keep moving. In truth, he also wanted to be with Wendy's brothers, but not for security. Morton and Larry were basically the closest he had to best friends at this moment. They wouldn't annoy himas much as their scaredy-cat sister did.

But he was stuck with this scaredy-cat sister, so he had to deal with her, too.

Wendy refused to budge, so Ness sighed, grabbed her by on of the jangly rings she wore on her wrist, and began dragging her along. Wendy kept trying to pull him back towards the camp, but Ness was strong for his size, and kept on trucking on. Wendy then had the nerve to ask him "Do you know where you're going? How do I know you're not leading me to the monsters?"

 _God, this girl is_ _ **stupid**_. Ness thought as he resisted the urge to facepalm. He then turned back to Wendy. Struggling to keep the patience in his voice, he snarled "We are going back to the old hammock safehouse. Of **course** I know where I'm going! And you should know, too. We lived there for six weeks, for the sake of Gigiyas! And do you think I look like Donkey Kong, to run off on us and leave us to the zombies?"

Just like he hoped, his last sentence shut Wendy up. Donkey Kong was an old member of their group who had secretly been working with a gang of thieves who stole the supplies of surivivors. He had revealed his true nature when the rest of them had been caught by the criminals. During the criminals' attack, two of Wendy's other brothers, Iggy and Roy*, had been killed, most likely by Donkey Kong himself. Before the attack, however, Wendy had looked up to Donkey Kong as a father figure. His betrayal, as well as the death of her brothers, had mentally destroyed Wendy. Ness hoped that a reminder of the traitorous gorilla would get Wendy back on track.

Wendy did look stunned for a bit, but she soon mustered up the bravest look that she could, then nodded. They then began trekking the rest of the way to the hammock warehouse.

After some difficulty trying to remember the rest of the way, Ness and Wendy arrived at the warehouse. It wasn't much really, but it was interesting to look at. It was two hammocks tied together, with lots of food items stored between it. Charizard had come up with the idea, and although the others had scoffed at him at first, it was excellent at protecting the food they had scavenged.

"So…What did Shulk want us to get?" Wendy asked Ness. Ness made sure he remembered, then answered "Cherries, feta cheese, Oreos, French fries, mangoes, and fried chicken." "Do we even _have_ all of that stuff?" Wendy raised her eyebrow. "You know how Shulk has his magic ability to find food." Ness smirked. Wendy still looked skeptical, so Ness opened up the sack and quickly found everything they needed. Feeling smugger than usual, he turned back to Wendy, who looked shocked. "Told you so!"

Wendy said nothing.

"What's the matter? No comebacks, right?"

Wendy began to shiver.

"Wendy? Wendy? Earth to Wendy! _**WEEEENNNNDDDDYYYY**_!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stone sailed through the air, hitting Wendy straight in the forehead. The Koopa girl fell down, unconscious.

"What the he-" Ness turned around to see four zombies with vampire fangs and werewolf claws staring right at him.

 _Just perfect_. Ness thought as the snarling beasts responsible for the apocalypse charged at him.

Thankfully, Ness had his baseball bat with him. It wasn't like the spear he carried when he was with the rest of the group, but it was a weapon. Pretty good for bashing in the heads of zombies. And the only reminder he had of home. Ness shook off any more thoughts of home and charged.

The first zombie, which looked like a man who had just stepped off of a Nascar racetrack, was quickly bashed in with three swift knocks to the head. But the other three were faster and more intelligent, and therefore more of a problem. The second one, which looked completely flat, attempted to bash Ness's head with a random stick, but Ness swiftly dodged it. The other two, one resembling a Lucario, the other resembling a wolf, lunged forward to bite him as Ness came running. Ness managed to duck, then land several spinning hits. The Lucario-zombie went down, but the wolf zombie shrugged off the hit pretty nicely. "You've got a hard head, bud. But I've taken down several like you, and I'll take you down, too!" Ness remarked smugly.

The wolf zombie and the flat zombie advanced, ringing and barking as they did so. Ness was prepared with his bat however.

At least, he was until two more zombies leaped down from the trees and grabbed his collar.

"Argh! What…" Ness looked up at the zombies, and his voice sputtered out like Charizard's flames in a swamp. The first one was a dark angel, and the second was a woman with blue hair. Normally, he would have regained his sense and fought back.

The thing was, Ness actually _recognized_ these zombies.

And they were people Ness was _not_ expecting to see as zombies.

"…Dad? Mom?" Ness whispered.

His parents only snarled like animals in response.

Ness felt his grip loosen. "But…but _how_?" he whimpered. "You…you told me you would come back for me. You told me that you wouldn't let them get you. How… _ **why**_?"

The memories were coming back. Ness remembered everything. How suddenly the first attack came, how his parents were holding them off, how Ness tried to help too. He remembered how his mother told him it wasn't safe, to run off.

And Ness remembered, how, when Ness protested, his dad told him that they would come back for him.

Now, his parents were ready to eat him like the fried chicken Ness had come to collect.

Ness's father bit in front of his face a few times, while his mother tried to scratch him. Ness ducked thanks to his reflexes, but part of him was wishing he had been bitten, to be with his parents. "Mom! Dad! It's me! Your son, Ness! Don't you recognize me?" Ness tried to bargain.

But as the old saying goes, "It's pointless to bargain with a zombie".

His parents just tried to bite and scratch some more. Ness dodged again. In a desperate attempt he held up his bat. "Recognize this?"

His parents stopped and cocked their heads to the side. Ness continued "You bought this for me! For Christmas, when I was six! Remember?"

His mother finally let out a confused moan, while his father growled in uncertainty. Meanwhile, the other zombies stood to the side in confusion.

"Mom! Dad! Please!"

His parents blinked twice. Then, they finally let out a groan that sounded a lot like a word; "Son?"

Ness blinked as well. Then he grinned widely. "MOM! DAD! YOU ACTUALLY RECOGNIZE ME! H-"

He was interrupted by a different groan; Wendy was gaining consciousness.

Ness turned back to his parents. They looked back at him with an expression only a parent could have. Ness held his arms out to them, saying "See you tomorrow?"

His parents blinked, nodded, then bit him. Ness felt the venom surging like an electrical shock. They then motioned for the other zombies to come, grumbled out something like "See you tomorrow, Ness.", and disappeared.

"Uggh…What happened?" Wendy staggered to her feet and looked at Ness. Ness stuttered "It's…It's nothing. Let's go back, OK?"

… **Wow. That was…actually kind of sad. Seriously, I teared up! But it was also fun. And if you're wondering what's coming next, stay tuned, because I have one more chapter for tomorrow, starring the other members of Ness's group! Also, who do you think Ness's parents are in this? I probably made it clear as day, and I'll reveal it next chapter anyways, but whatever. With that, I will see you all later!**


End file.
